


Tell me what to do

by JackGywer



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:19:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackGywer/pseuds/JackGywer





	

[](http://www.directupload.net)

 

[](http://www.directupload.net)

Tell me what to do!  
I do not know what to do!  
What is the right thing?  
Listen to my heart, that's what my belly tells me.  
My head says something different.  
I'm unsure !!  
That drives me crazy.  
I can not decide it!  
Can you do it?  
No, you can not.  
Your eyes betray me.  
I wish you would take the step.  
That is what we both want.  
More than anything else!  
But it is…………  
Complicated!  
Tell me what to do!

 

Tell me what to do!  
I do not know what to do!  
Responding to my feelings, this is what my heart tells me.  
My mind tells me something different.  
I'm afraid!!  
That drives me crazy.  
I can not decide it!  
Can you do it?  
No, you can not.  
Your eyes betray me.  
I wish you would take the first step.  
It's what we both want!  
More than anything else.  
But it is……….  
Difficult!  
Tell me what to do!


End file.
